The present invention is directed to three-dimensional imaged nonwoven fabrics and the methods for employing such three-dimensional imaged nonwoven fabrics as a means for imparting an improved textured quality or appearance to painted or stained surfaces, or the surface facing materials thereon.
Over the years, the enhancement of the aesthetic qualities of home interiors has been the focus for improvement. In a desire to deviate from flat and perceptually uninteresting wall, ceiling and interior appliance surfaces, artisans have developed and employed a number of techniques by which to modify those surfaces. These techniques address modifying such surfaces by either imparting an actual change in the physical character of the surface, i.e. impart a texture in the actual facing material on the surface, or by creating the perception of depth or irregularity in the paints or stains applied over the surface facing material.
The modification of the surface facing material to impart an enhanced aesthetic quality involves working with the topical application of plasters, mortars, thin-set cements, or high viscosity polymer based thermosets. As, for example, an interior wall is conventionally fabricated with a sheet-rock outer layer, it is necessary to apply surface facing material to cover or otherwise hide imperfections including nail or screw holes and to provide a homogeneous surface over the extent of the interior wall. During the application of the surface facing material, a modicum of surface texture is sometimes applied by means of stiff bristle over-brushing of the already applied surface facing material or by employing a xe2x80x9cstipplingxe2x80x9d method. The xe2x80x9cstipplingxe2x80x9d method involves subjecting a low viscosity surface facing material to a continuous air stream. The continuous air stream thus disrupts the flow of facing material into droplets or globules, which subsequently disperse as a discontinuous spray of facing material. These droplets or globules impact upon and adhere to the surface being so treated. By the further application of a smooth surface, such as a trowel, with a light level of applied pressure, the droplets or globules are partially spread out on the surface and form what might be considered as a xe2x80x9cstippledxe2x80x9d surface. While such modifications to the surface facing material generally exhibit an improved aesthetic quality, the nature of the mechanisms is such that a deleterious reproducing pattern is created, a pattern that can detract from the aesthetic quality by naturally drawing the eye to incongruous or faulty areas of the surface. Further, such methods described involve a significant amount of clean-up of the displaced or over-sprayed facing materials.
Once an interior surface has received a facing material, either in a textured or un-textured form, further application of paints or stains typically follows. As is routinely practiced in the construction of housing and office space interiors, a latex paint is applied by sprayer or roller which results in a homogeneous presentation of color and tint. Significant endeavors have been made to disrupt or alter the homogenous quality in an attempt to enhance the interest of the surface. An example of such a technique is referred to as xe2x80x9cfauxxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfauxingxe2x80x9d, whereby paints or stains are applied and removed in a random pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,802 to Wakat, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,588 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,494 to Wakat disclose the method whereby a conventional napped or piled paint roller is modified to have an altered surface texture to the roller. When such a roller, either used singly or in plural, is used to apply a paint to a surface, the roller imparts a periodic pattern as the paint roller turns about a central axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,141 to Tramont also discloses an improved paint roller comprising a resilient layer affixed to the paint roller core and an outer layer of loosely folded sheet material attached to the resilient layer. The outer layer employed by Tramont relies upon the loosely folded sheet material having wrinkles which impart the faux textured surface. A general concern exists that the periodicity of the paint roller having a simple surface and turning about the central axis will impart a deleterious reproducing pattern that will again naturally draw the eye to incongruous or faulty areas of the surface.
An alternate mechanism by which a painted or stained surface can be imparted with a faux texture that attempts to avoid the problems of periodicity experienced by paint roller mechanisms is the method of xe2x80x9craggingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cblottingxe2x80x9d. The art of imparting a faux texture by ragging involves the application of a discontinuous coating of a thinned paint to a surface. The discontinuous coating of paint is created by then blotting the surface with a bundled or bunched xe2x80x9cragxe2x80x9d, which is either a linen fabric swatch or wet-laid wood pulp sheet such as a paper towel, and which is preloaded with the thinned paint. As there is only contact with the high points of the bundled or bunched rag, only those points impart paint to the surface. Alternatively, a continuous layer of paint may be initially applied. While the paint is still in a wet state, a clean bundled or bunched rag is blotted against the painted surface and removed. As the rag is withdrawn from the surface, the high points of the fabric or paper towel that have come in contact with the wet paint subsequently removes that paint from the surface. Both fauxing methods are continued in overlapping segments, the amount of pressure applied and the orientation of the rag being varied with each iteration of the paint application or removal process. The end result is an overall surface having localized variations in tint and the perception of depth and texture. While xe2x80x9craggingxe2x80x9d can provide a very effective means for altering the aesthetic quality of a surface, optimal results are obtained by the diligent and conscious application of the rag technique so as to avoid repetitive blotting at the same level of pressure and rag orientation. To those artisans particularly familiar with the technique, there remains the problematic nature of the material being used as a rag having a very short useful life-span before the material loses performance, issues of the rag linting or depositing unrestrained fibers into the paint, and the need to vary the practice of the technique else issues of deleterious patterning will occur.
Direct fauxing techniques have also been employed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,451, to Wasylczuk, et al., whereby a plurality of rigid backed stamps are use in conjunction to create a faux texture. The complexity of orienting each stamp to impart an image yet avoiding repetitive patterning would be extremely taxing on the user and a slow process to the untrained.
There remains an unmet need for a material that better suits the application of texture to surfaces. In particular, there is a need for a fauxing material that enhances the aesthetic quality of a surface without the complicated procedures of application, does not create undue fouling of the work environment or treated surface, and exhibits an increased working life-span.
The present invention is directed to enhancing the aesthetic appearance of surfaces by the contact application of a nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional image imparted therein. The three-dimensional image of the nonwoven fabric induces a topical modification in either the actual or perceived texture of a surface when the imaged nonwoven fabric is applied to, then removed from the surface. The imaged nonwoven fabric disclosed herein exhibits low linting qualities thereby reducing the potential of fiber contamination of the treated surface and is sufficiently durable that the sample can be used and rinsed clean a plurality of times, markedly increasing the working life-span.
A method of making the present durable nonwoven fabric comprises the steps of providing a precursor web which is subjected to hydroentangling. The precursor web is formed into an imaged nonwoven fabric by hydroentanglement on a three-dimensional image transfer device. The image transfer device typically defines three-dimensional elements against which the precursor web is forced during hydroentangling, whereby the fibrous constituents of the web are imaged by movement into regions between the three-dimensional elements of the transfer device. The image transfer device includes drainage openings each having a downwardly, inwardly tapering configuration. This configuration abates passage of fibers through the openings, and results in formation of a fabric image which corresponds, at least in part, to the pattern of the drainage openings.
In the preferred form, the precursor web is hydroentangled on a foraminous surface prior to hydroentangling on the image transfer device. This pre-entangling of the precursor web acts to integrate the fibrous components of the web, but does not impart imaging as can be achieved through the use of the three-dimensional image transfer device in subsequent steps.
It is further contemplated by the present invention that the use of a durable three-dimensional imaged nonwoven fabric can be employed by the layperson with improved results and reduced possibility of deleterious patterning.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.